vorpfandomcom-20200222-history
July 2, 2011
'Game Session: July 2, 2011' *Storyteller: Doom *Format: Fantasy Grounds 'Characters Present:' *Devon Hollant *Madison Kinde *Evan Kinde *Nasty Nate 'Characters Absent:' *Mahdi 'Summary:' Summary here Entire Log: Storyteller: Locating your havens and subsequent investigations consumed the remainder of that evening, and likely, much of the following morning. On rising the following evening, you all feel... oddly refreshed, in a way. The city, from your one night's experiences, is very... peaceful, comparatively. Sure, there's the bustle of a normal mortal city, but you aren't picking up blatant violence between Kindred as regularly as you did 'back home'. Teague, naturally, slept on the floor of his study fyi. Ultimately, what little you've gleaned of yourselves over the past day blurs into what you were all doing in the white room, and more presently, what needs to be done with Aniruddha's staked body. Campaign saved. Dr Kinde: Evan puts Aniruddha in a large luggage suit bag, after dressing him in surgical scrubs. He would then proceed to take him to the Caliphate. Carlotta attends. Madison Kinde Madison too heads out to the Caliphate. She seems a bit uneasy when she arrives. Something about her appearance even seems slightly sloppy. Teague offers Devon a ride in 'the Saab'. Dr Kinde by contrast, looks like he's in a fantastic mood. His appearance is the very picture of neat, orderly, and manicured. Campaign saved. Devon: Devon rises with Teague, and moves to join him quickly. He's looking like he hasn't fed. Leetsepeak (Devon): Goddammit The Caliphate is much the same, curiously. As much as things change, it seems they remain the same. The interior decor is perhaps a bit more polished, the materials a little higher-end but the layout and overall style is fucking identical. Devon and Madison would note the diminutive Indian woman with one eye has chopped all of her hair off, now wearing a pixie cut. Teague has actually slicked his hair back and is very composed, as to how everyone is used to seeing him. Why, his tie is even snug, and his shirt is tucked in. Campaign saved. Dr Kinde arrives with the oversized luggage at the back of the club, depositing it in one of the lockable freezers (if they're still there) in the back. He would then put a lock on it and pocket the key. Devon: Devon arrives with Teague and considers him as they move to enter, "What are your thoughts on the situation?" His hands are in his overcoat's pocket. His jeans look worn, but the odd holes in them are mended. Madison Kinde , suddenly self-concious, attempts to clean herself up a bit. "Good evening." She says to no one in particular. Dr Kinde takes his usual seat, if it's still there. Unusual for Evan though, he sits with the not-Carlotta on his lap. "Maddie. Sleep well?" The freezers are, yeah. Teague places a cigarette between his thin lips, looking between everyone else. "We're assassins, I think." Dr Kinde: Problem-solvers, I would amend. From Evan's lap, Carlotta snorts, and shakes her head. "You'd be a terrible assassin, wielding Yeats and Shelley texts." Campaign saved. Madison Kinde "Not especially." She replies. "Are you two banging?" She asks roughly. Teague gestures with his cigarette, glossing over Carlotta. "Problem-solvers, then. I found my study contains a great deal of magical paraphwhaaaat." He looks at Evan and Carlotta as though just realizing she's sitting in his lap. "Mmhm." Devon: "Mhm. Enforcers, or something poetic like that. Perhaps for the one in charge here." He takes out his phone and thumbs open to his contacts. "P. Perhaps for the leader here. Camarilla?" He raises an eyebrow at Madison, then looks to the two. Dr Kinde looks at Madison with a thoughtful frown, then to Devon as he speaks, "Potentially." Teague taps his chin. "I read through the day. Evidently the Camarilla is a defunct organization, here.. and there's no Sabbat." Storyteller: "The sheafs of histories I have still mention bishops, prisci, and city princes, though. A rose by any other name, I suppose." doomfunk: ffffff Devon Devon doesn't seem particularly torn up over this. "I'm... different. I can't do what I could before. It's disconcerting." Dr Kinde smiles broadly, "I likewise, have some differences to my abilities. Nothing that distresses me, however." Teague and Carlotta nod in unison. Carlotta doesn't say anything, though, it's clear she's changed. Campaign saved. Madison Kinde: scoffs. "That's just wrong." She turns her focus to Teague and the subject at hand. "I think I ate a baby or something. I don't know." She removes one of those kiddy cellphones with the big buttons from her purse and puts it down on the table. Dr Kinde 's cheek twitches as he stares at Madison. He looks not at all pleased. Madison Kinde: levels her finger at Evan. "Don't look at me like that. It's not like I remember doing any of this." Dr Kinde: "Did you ask your boab if he's seen the child lately?" Storyteller: Teague gravely regards the pink phone. "A single, vampire, mother. What a miserable tale." MJ (Dr Kinde): (boab being like, the doorman) Madison Kinde: "I did. He said there was some guy that stayed with me. Didn't say anything about a kid though. It's been messing with my head. There was definitely someone alive at my place." Dr Kinde: "Did you find any photographs in my---your apartment?" Campaign saved. Quimpy (Madison Kinde): ((I forget if there were photos in the apartment or not)) Devon feels in his mouth for a quick moment. It looks more like a subconscious gesture. doomfunk: I... actually, I forget too. Dr Kinde snakes his arm around not-Carlotta's waist, the gesture seeming completely insouciant doomfunk: No, no photos. doomfunk: Not even on the fridge. doomfunk: What kind of a mother are you.\ Quimpy (Madison Kinde): THE WORST Teague meanders from the Caliphate, patting his pockets. Campaign saved. Dr Kinde: "Kamalalocana, hand me the phone, will you?" Madison Kinde bites back a look of contempt at Evan and his suddenly affectionate demeanour. "Nothing. I really hope this isn't what it looks like." Carlotta tsks loudly. "What kind of a name is that, anyway? It sounds Hawaiian, not Indian." She reaches over, passing Evan the phone. Dr Kinde replies with genuine concern, "So do I." Dr Kinde shrugs, taking the phone. He'll be investigating it with auspex. Evan: Wits +3, Occult +1, Auspex +3 (1 success ) = 28 Evan drops the phone, looking shocked. Evan: "I ah...hmm." Evan regains his composure after a split second, "I brought Anniruddha with me, in other news." Campaign saved. Madison Kinde: takes the phone back. She looks it over fruitlessly, trying to see whatever it was he saw. "What?" Devon nods. "Good. He doesn't seem to be as we remember him. I feel no love for him. We should speak with him before we hand him over to our benefactor, whoever they may be." Devon said alot of words. That's pretty weird. Evan: "I already spoke with him, at length." Teague returns with an old-world doctor's bag, plunking it down on a table. His cigarette is now lit, but he's not consciously inhaling; it's just smoldering in his mouth. Carlotta leans into Evan, furrowing her single eyebrow. "Are you alright?" Devon: "Do share." He eyes Teague's cigarette with the faintest flicker of alarm. Evan gives not-Carlotta a sideways glance. Evan: "Fine." Carlotta nods to Devon, after a moment. "Aniruddha is apparently my childe now. He'd gone and sired an entire new brood without the prince's permission, and was flouting it as some sort of political statement." "He didn't know any of the rest of you, at least, but he knew me and knew something was different immediately." Campaign saved. Devon: "Did he tell you anything of the Prince?" She nods slightly, looking at Evan, then back at Devon. "The prince here is a French crusader, from Acre. I don't know the name, personally, but he's Ivrah d'Acre. Mukhtar Bey- remember him? He's the sheriff here." Evan is watching not-Carlotta with an unreadable expression while she explains. "He expected Bey and Bey alone. I guess we're in with Bey." Evan: "It's hard to say." Devon: "I have his number." Evan: "Perhaps you should call him, then?" Devon dials him and waits for an answer, holding his phone to his ear. Campaign saved. Teague nods vaguely as the phone rings. Evan: Intelligence +3, Investigation +2 (2 successes ) = 26 MJ (Evan): (forgot to roll that earlier for doom, ignore it.) The line picks up, after a while. A deep, mellow voice with an odd whistled accompaniment answers, "Well? Is it done?" Campaign saved. Devon: "He is with us. His friends, no longer." "Good. Bring it by the tower, I'll meet you in the parking garage. Ivrah wants to make a display of him." Devon: "Alright." Evan: "Get the location." Evan taps his jaw, staring at Devon. He's clearly listening in with that acute hearing of his. Teague, meanwhile, opens that doctor's bag and begins pulling weird bits of junk out of it, setting them up on the table. Devon: "Remind me of the Tower?" Devon sounds completely normal, though it's without a doubt an odd question. Campaign saved. "Cairo Tower. Where Ivrah has held his Elysium for years. It's the big, phallic building mid-Nile off 6th of October." He sounds exasperated by the question, in that 'what kind of stupid question is that' sort of way. Evan nods once, looking to not-Carlotta. Evan: "Teague, what is that mess?" Storyteller: Carlotta adjusts her position in Evan's lap. Devon: "Very well." Devon waits to see if Bey has anything else to say before hanging up Teague, eyes Carlotta. "Evidently your Indian princess, Doctor. Unless you mean my mess, which is... well, junk, but it's all magic." Bey paused for a moment, as if waiting for another stupid question, then hung up. Evan looks at Teague, clearly unamused Campaign saved. Madison Kinde , on the other hand, looks slightly amused again. Teague gestures at a really old-ass telegraph hammer, along with a small collection of lapel pins made from coin. "This is a means of communication. Untraceable, unlike cellphones, and it works literally anywhere." Devon: "Cairo Tower, the parking garage. He is going to serve as an example." Carlotta nods at Devon. "It's what I'd do." Madison Kinde grins and mutters under her breath. "It's not the only thing you'd do..." Devon: "We'll do this, then?" He looks at all of them to see if there's even a moment's hesitation over their once ally. Whether present or not, he goes over to Teague's equipment. "How does it work?" He sounds genuinely curious. Carlotta nods slightly. "You're right. I'd also dig a meathook into his pelvis and throw him from the tower. I used to do that whenever a crewman tried to mutiny." "Very effective deterrent." Campaign saved. Evan is looking at Madison, either confused or annoyed, it's hard to tell. He indicates a small pile of jewelry which Teague has left on the table, "And what are those, your lucky charms?" Teague nods, explaining in an extremely cartoony brogue. "That's exactly what they are, me laddy. Moi book said they can even turn away slings, arrows, and bullets." Devon: "What book was this?" "The pile of half-finished Kindred histories and excavations I had on my desk. I suppose this is 'my thing'." Evan closes his eyes, shaking his head. This gesture was previously always accompanied with a sigh. He doesn't sigh this time though. In fact he isn't breathing either. Teague gestures to the telegraph hammer again. "I should mention, though - this one has a downside. All communication is routed through someone using the hammer itself, which must be planted on a table." He passes penny pins out to you three, and Carlotta. Evan: "Knick-knacks and trinkets, that's your 'thing' now? Next thing I know, you'll say you're no longer a writer." Campaign saved. Evan takes the fucking penny, but doesn't look like he believes for a second that it has any kind of use. He's holding it between index finger and thumb with a sour look on his face. Teague throws his cigarette at Evan. "The historian angle, Doctor. The pile of industrial excrement is the icing on that mad cake." Devon takes his. He studies it. "A handler." he looks up at the rest of them. "Should we make our delivery? I suspect sitting on it would make a poor 'first impression.'" Madison Kinde twirls the coin in her fingers for a moment before depositing it in the breast pocket of her shirt. Madison Kinde: "Might as well earn some Brownie points with the new management." Evan: Resolve +2, Composure +2 (1 success ) = 18 doomfunk: Haha Evan does not freak out about the cigarette. Evan: "I'll load him into my vehicle again then, if we intend to carpool?" Teague nods. "You go on ahead. I'm going to get back to researching; if I find anything I'll tell you, and if you have any questions, just ask." Carlotta clips the pin onto her coat collar and speaks quietly into it. The telegraph hamer makes kind of a woob woob woob noise since it's not set upright. Evan pushes not-Carlotta up, then stands. Carlota is dwarved by the giant that is Evan. Campaign saved. Devon: clips on his pin as well. "Lets go." He moves to accompany Evan. Evan is 5'10" damnit Madison Kinde makesa statement from the list of things you didn't expects Madison to say: "I'll go with you. I don't feel like driving right now." doomfunk: BY THE WAY since you guys are unaccustomed to this sort of game - if you have any questions you want to ask me related to your skills or knowledge... Evan: "Alright. Let me collect our former associate." doomfunk: If it's a knowledge, just roll Int + the knowledge in question and if you get any successes, let me know what you're trying to grok. Research is a more prolonged process, of course. Evan puts the coin thing in his pants pocket, giving it no further thought. He then heads toward the back of the club, stopping by the freezer to unload Anniruddha, so that he can be moved to the car. Devon assists. Or watches. Whatever works. Devon actually heads off into a corner for a second to scarf down a snack. Evan's car is a Land Rover covered in fenced steel armour. It is not a car for fucking around, it is a car for fucking people up. Campaign saved. Evan doesn't seem to need help. He used to be frail and sickly looking, but now he's fairly brawny. Evan puts the fucker in the back of the SUV, checking to be sure he's still staked and bound. Evan's nothing if not careful about these things. Campaign saved. Madison Kinde gets into the Land Rover, trying to pick the furthest rear seat she can from Anniruddhasicle. Evan gets into the driver's seat, and waits for the others to get in the car. Madison must be sitting just behind him, if she's avoiding being near Anniruddhasicle. doomfunk: Do you recall the picture I sent you guys of Cairo Tower? If no, go ahead and google it really quick. Campaign saved. doomfunk: There are some really nice shots of it at nighttime. Devon goes to sit in the back. He'll take the seat nearest to the Annirudhasicle. Devon looks alot less hungry. Doesn't seem super happy over it. Evan looks as flushed and well fed as anyone's probably ever seen him. Usually he's more well fed in the 'eating some kind of food' sort of way. Campaign saved. Evan: Dexterity +3, ph/so unskill -1 (1 success ) = 13 MJ (Evan): My drive check Evan drives like a fucking madman. Leetsepeak (Devon): we didn't die again atleast Parking the deathmobile in the Tower's garage, Bey meets you at the back of the vehicle. Apparently he was just... waiting. Devon maintains his composure by keeping an eye Aniruddha. They're so close, why take chances? Evan may drive like a madman, but he looks completely calm while doing it. Mukhtar Bey is a tall, stately Arabic man with long hair and a neatly trimmed beard, wearing a black turban and a broad sash. Something seems wrong about his chest and abdomen - they’re sunken in in a curious sort of way. He's got a very stoic, proud way about him, and seems like a very capable fighter. I should note he is also very muscular. Apparently I left that out of my preassembled descriptin. Campaign saved. Evan parks near to where Bey is, exiting the vehicle to pop open the rear hatch. He'll unzip the luggage bag, which looks a hell of a lot like a body bag in this context Devon Devon greets him with a neutral nod as he exits the vehicle, looking to Evan to remove their prize. He has been the steward so far... Evan stands near the torpid body, not bothing to pull it from the car. Bey looks like a big man, let him do it. Madison Kinde stands just off to the side of the others. She flashes Bey the flirtiest smile she can muster. Evan gives Madison a withering glance. Storyteller: Bey returns Madison's smile, and offers one to Carlotta, and firm handshakes for Devon and Evan. "Very good. Ivrah wished me to tell you, as of tonight, you all are no longer banned from setting foot within his Elysium." Campaign saved. Devon: "Wonderful news." Evan: "And Mahdi Ahmad Badr al-Din?" Storyteller: He nods. "Mahdi has always been welcome in Elysium. I am sure he will be happy to no longer be needed as a middleman, of course." Evan nods, looking unsurprised. Evan pulls the 'body bag' roughly out of his vehicle, letting Anniruddha lie on the cement of the parking garage instead. He shuts the tailgate of his vehicle. Bey lifts Aniruddha's body, angling it slightly so Evan can retrieve the luggage bag if he wants. Campaign saved. Evan doesn't seem to care about the container. He just zips it back up, then. Devon grabs it instead to put it back in the car. Evan abandons this clusterfuck, asking shortly, "Anything else you require of us?" Bey seems thoughtful. "That subway incident that Ivrah banned you over - I know it wasn't you, but he felt pinning it on you would be good for public tranquility." "Whoever did it struck again. Humans found the car first, this time.. they thought a bomb had gone off." Evan shrugs nonchalantly, whatever it was he didn't do it. Evan: "You mean it looked worse than the subway typically looks? That's just terrible." Bey chucks Aniruddha toward the service entrance he was waiting at, then dusts his hands off. "Know this - this is not for the prince, this is for me. I need whoever is responsible for these massacres put down." Campaign saved. Evan: "If we can." Evan doesn't sound like it matters if they can, or if they'll try. He might as well have said nothing. Bey nods at Evan. "There are already hunters in the city over this, and they probably think you did it. Don't be so flippant." Evan shrugs. Evan "We'll deal with it then." Campaign saved. Madison Kinde crosses her arms over her chest. "Never met a hunter I couldn't deal with." Madison Kinde has never met a hunter. Period. Evan gives Madison "a look" Storyteller: Carlotta nods at Madison. "That's a girl." Devon crosses his arms and listens in stoic silence. Evan has dealt with any and all hunters which were after the two of them before Madison ever saw hide or hair of them, doubtless. Evan: "Great. So which line was the latest 'incident' on?" doomfunk: I'll give you guys a cairo subway map later, but for now... Storyteller: Bey produces a folded map from his sash, offering it to Evan. "I marked the lines these incidents have occurred on. No telling where the car was when the massacre happened, so it could've been anywhere along these lines." Campaign saved. Evan nods, taking the map. "We'll look into it tonight." Devon looks to be alright with this course of action. Evan has fucking work ethic, despite whatever social skills he lacks. Bey nods. "Good. One of the... harpies thinks it's a werewolf. If you find this to be the case... good luck." With that, Bey strolls over to the bag, throws Aniruddha over his shoulder, and heads into the tower. Evan hands the map to not-Carlotta, she's a navigator afterall. "Fantastic." Evan gets back into his car, and starts it up. Evan "We should go, get ready for this, then meet back up at the Caliphate in an hour or so. Maybe Mahdi will join us by then." Carlotta looks the map over. "So does this train stop every time it reaches one of these stations?" MJ (Evan): whoops She nods in agreement before asking this. Campaign saved. doomfunk: I think we should call this a stopping point for now, we're shy two players and kicking off a manhunt doomfunk: and Tom says leet has MERP to be ready for tomorrow so I want to give him time to prepare Evan: "Depends on the line, I guess. I don't take the train much here, Madison would have to ride in the womens' car, and she's never been too happy about it." Evan glances at Madison, his expression saying that he thinks she should consider getting over the fact that old ladies hiss at her in cairo -=4XP=- Campaign saved. Madison Kinde: "This is why I drive myself. I could go native if I have to. I doubt it would do much to dissuade my detractors though." Madison Kinde knows they just jelly.